


New adventures of Jo Chambers

by Maria_Stewart



Category: A girl named Jo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: The 1st chapter of my work, inspired by a TV show "A girl named Jo" from Brat. By the way, this is my first work in English as I'm not a native speaker, so if I have any mistakes in the writing, feel free to correct me. Thanks)
Relationships: Abby/Harold, Cathy/Allen, Debbie/Mr Chambers, Jo/Felix
Kudos: 1





	1. The decision

The decision popped into my head quickly. I was headed for NY. Again. Just as two years ago. However, there were some differences, after all.  
Firstly, my dad died. He'd suffered a heart attack so suddenly that I didn't even realize my loss at once. My mom died when I was a toddler, so I never got through her death on my own. Well, I had plenty of time to get over it.  
Secondly, Junior and I...let's say we had some issues in our relationship. After this mysterious dad's girlfriend, Debbie, and "their" baby, the real father of the toddler, Henry, (Cathy's brother), continued to have a special impact on our family. He'd changed his name, set up new business from scratch and started hiring new people for a job. One of them was Junior. In the beginning, he was excited. School was behind him, a broken heart was healed and money was earned. But then...He was so influenced by Henry that he got involved into crimes himself. So, now I have no idea of where he is.  
Finally, I've graduated from school! All these 12 years were over and as always I haven't noticed them. But I've become an adult, after all. Or should have become. My best mates, Cathy and Allen, were head over heels in love with each other and the closest relatives - gone. The only family I had was in NY. So, now I was on my way to the bus stop. Again. As if these two years have never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Jo Chambers's story!)

The journey didn't take long. In a few hours of reading "Flowers for Algernon" and listening to "The Beatles" at the bus, I was on my way to uncle Bobby. I wasn't sure if he would be at home as it was very unlike him, but I did hoped I'd find my granddad there. Or, I'd have to wait for sometime outside in NY just because I didn't call them.  
I ringed the bell of the doorstep and waited for a few minutes. Then the door was opened and I saw a suprised face of my grandfather.  
"Jo?!" cried grandpa.  
I burst out laughing and said:  
"Hi, granpa!"  
Sometime later when he learned everything from me, I asked:  
"Where's uncle Bobby?"  
Granddad's face got dark and he said:  
"He's on a business trip."  
"A business trip? Where? How long?" I thought about a very probable absence of my uncle but deep inside me I really needed him today.  
"Two months already."  
"Where?" I repeated.  
"Don't know exactly. He was going to LA but then he said that maybe he'd go to the MidWest."  
"I see...But what's his business?"  
"Since he'd moved here he thought about opening a diner."  
"Okay..."   
Hearing about uncle's adventures was very thrilling but at these moments I've always felt envy about him. I've always wanted to experience it on my own, too.  
"So, what about you, granddaughter? Have you already decided what you want to do in your life?" asked grandfather.  
I seemed to be quite attentive, although, I was too far away from here.  
Thoughts and plans were runnung through me. For a few minutes of considering all the barriers on my way, I had a whole plan how to find my uncle Bobby.


End file.
